Infected
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: Mako froze as she turned her head towards him, looking up at him with a strange sense of sadness behind her glassy eyes. Cool, bloodied fingers reached upwards, running down his cheek and painting it red. The firebender caught her hand in his, easing her to the floor as he cried.


((is it just me… or does that look like a bite mark on her side? Hmm….let's get typical with this.))

"Hurry! Close the damn door!" Mako shouted, half-carrying the Avatar across the room and laying her unceremoniously on the floor. His brother and Asami followed behind him, doing as instructed. For an added measure, Bolin bent the earth up from beneath the floor and barricaded the door, his face pale and his body trembling. Asami ran across the room to find anything that could be used as a medical kit, blood running down her face from the fresh cut on her brow. Mako supported his friends head in his lap, wiping at the blood on her face with shaking hands. Dammit, this was his fault. If they had just stayed in that night, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't be Spirits knew where in the city, Lin wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself to the hoard so they would get a few minutes head start. Her screams still rang in the firebender's ears. His gaze drifted down to the open wound on Korra's side, a large chunk of flesh and muscle having been ripped away just seconds before. He lit a small flame, apologizing to her before cauterizing the area. Her eyes flew open and he had to cover her mouth to suppress the scream she let out, moving his hand away from her side once he thought it was enough. The stench of seared flesh hung in the air, mixing with the coppery twinge of blood, the acrid aroma of fear and the ever-present odor of death that was literally knocking at the door. Low moans could be heard from behind the wall of solid rock, causing the brothers to look at one another with poorly hidden fright. Mako looked back to his friend, watching as her blue eyes once alight with a fire that rivaled the flames he could bend become unfocused, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Korra, come on. Stay with me." He pleaded, his voice shaking with emotion. Bolin took a step closer, only moving back towards the door when a loud thud came from the other side. The heiress returned moments later, her arms loaded down with a few rags and medicine. Mako had begun to rock the Avatar, whispering in her ear while brushing the loose strands of hair from her face. It wasn't until Asami tried to dress Korra's wound did she stop, her face falling at the amount of blood that covered the floor and the two benders. With a sinking heart, Asami tentatively reached for Korra's wrist in search of a pulse, counting the seconds and then minutes. Nothing. She turned her head to Bolin, who must have been thinking the same thing as there were fresh tear tracks cutting through the blood and grime on his face.

"Mako… Mako, look at me." She said, reaching over and tilting his chin up. His eyes looked far away, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"Asami. Asami, we got to save her. She's losing too much blood. She's—"

"Mako, she's gone." She whispered, the weight of those few words heavy in the air. No one said a thing, the only sound coming from the hoard outside who were still trying to break in and the firebender's shattering heart.

"W-what are you saying? She's… she's not gone! She's still here! Look!" He cried, holding Korra closer to himself. Asami choked on a sob, desperate to help her friend see the truth of the situation.

"Mako, she's gone. She's been bitten and in a moment, she'll come back as one of those… things."

"Bro… Korra wouldn't want that. Think of what would happen." Bolin finally spoke, his voice calm despite the tears that fell. "We… we can't let her turn."

Ochre eyes glanced back and forth between the two as Mako scooted backwards, pulling the Avatar with him.

"NO! No… we can't do that! Are you even listening to yourselves!? She's Korra! She'll be ok!" He insisted, looking down at the girl in his arms and smiling. Of course she would be fine. There wasn't a thing this girl couldn't bounce back from. She would be just fine…

As if on cue, Korra let out a gurgling sigh, her right hand twitching. Mako choked on a laugh, looking up at the other's with a smile.

"What did I tell you? She's fine! She's doing just…." He heard a low moan from beneath him, making his blood run ice cold. Slowly, he let his gaze drop to the girl in his arms, watching wordlessly as her eyes fluttered open to reveal pale blues, the color slowly draining out of them. There was no life. There was no Korra. There was no Avatar.

She was gone.

Mako froze as she turned her head towards him, looking up at him with a strange sense of sadness behind her glassy eyes. Cool, bloodied fingers reached upwards, running down his cheek and painting it red. The firebender caught her hand in his, easing her to the floor as he cried.

"I-I'm so sorry, Korra. I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry." He whispered repeatedly, still holding on to her hand as he pulled out his knife from his pocket, watching as she tilted her head to the side almost quizzically. The firebender positioned the blade just above her skull, ready to strike.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Korra." He said for the last time. In less than a second, her face transformed from one of blissful confusion to deranged monster, her upper lip pulled back into an angry snarl. She reached up for him just as he struck, burying the blade deep within her head. Korra twitched, her fall faltering for a moment before she collapsed for the second time that night, this time for good. Mako pulled out the blade, dropping it to the floor and gathering her in his arms for the last time, his strangled cries echoing throughout the small room. Asami turned into Bolin's arms, all weeping for the loss of a friend. Of a lover. Of their Avatar.

Ok, so I may or may not continue with this. What do you guys think of this as a teaser of sorts?

Art source: post/24245087067/finally-finished-the-sketch-enjoy-angsty-makorra


End file.
